1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing aircraft and, in particular, to protecting structures while manufacturing aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for forming masks used to protect aircraft structures during painting.
2. Background
In manufacturing aircraft, various types of coatings may be applied to different structures on the aircraft. For example, without limitation, these coatings may be selected from at least one of a sealant, an adhesive, a primer, an optical coating, a corrosive-resistant coating, a lacquer, paint, or other suitable types of coatings.
These coatings may provide the structures with desired characteristics for the performance of the aircraft. As an example, skin panels that form the fuselage of the aircraft may be painted.
When applying paint to a structure in the aircraft, a sprayer may be used to apply the paint. Care may need to be taken such that the paint does not overspray in an undesired manner onto other structures of the aircraft.
In some cases, protective material may be placed over various structures prior to painting to protect the structures from unintended contact with the paint. This protective material may take the form of a masking material. The masking material may be secured to the surface of the structure such that movement of the masking material is reduced during painting.
The application of the masking material, however, may take more time than desired. In addition, the masking material may not protect the structure in a desired manner. As a result, the time needed to manufacture the aircraft, including rework to remove overspray, may take more time than desired. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and system that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.